Many mobile devices (e.g. smart phones) are being used in the vehicle cabin to provide a better user experience. The mobile devices may be paired with the vehicle in-cabin network via various wireless communication protocols such as Bluetooth, Wi-Fi or the like. A typical wireless authentication and pairing process requires significant user involvement. For instance, the vehicle may prompt a user with a passcode on a display, asking the user to enter the passcode on the mobile device. If the user changes vehicles, the user may need to perform the pairing process again with the new vehicle.